Good Will Hunting continued
by Alethea Rhian
Summary: They say that, in life, you are repaid for your good deeds and punished for the bad. Karma has a funny way of coming after you in this life because of what you have done in a past life. You can’t escape your fate no matter which life your living.
1. Ch 1 The Coke Bottle Boss

Gday Guys!  
I thought this was a great story so i've decided to post it.  
It was part an English assignment based on the movie 'Good Will Hunting'.  
Basically it is an extention of the story cast twenty years into the future or sumthing... lets just say time has passed and we are introduced to little Rhiannon Hunting, Will and Skylar's daughter.  
Enjoy!.

* * *

**Ch 1: The Coke Bottle and the Boss**

They say that, in life, you are repaid for your good deeds and punished for the bad. Karma has a funny way of coming after you in this life because of what you have done in a past incarnation, you can't escape your fate in which ever life your living. It had been twenty long years since William Hunting had seen his brothers and it will a reunion he will never forget. 

'Chesterfield, Chesterfield, where the hell is Chesterfield?'

'Ah Dad? It's on the other side.'

'Where Miss Smarty Pants? Show me.' Will flipped, turned and rustled the map out of frustration; he had been staring at that thing for fifteen minutes and had had enough.

'Stop crinkling it. Just give it here.' Rhiannon snatched the map from her dad and began searching for the street; sometimes a new perspective was all you needed. 'Ummm… Ah HA! Here it is, look, right there.' she pointed to an old folk's home on the other side of town.

'Are you sure? I mean there has to be some houses in that area.' Will wasn't so keen on the idea that his older brother Morgan was in a home at his age, there had to be some houses near by.

Rhiannon shrugged 'I don't now…' she edged her small body over the seat to get to the back '…you're the brains of this operation; I'm just here to tell you what to do.' She gave him one of her cheeky smiles as she laid down on her stomach to look for her drink bottle, it had rolled under the seat about an hour ago.

Will smiled; Rhiannon was exactly like her mother Skylar. She had her wit, her looks and that contagious British accent. But Rhiannon had taken after her father in the intellectual department; she had inherited her father's photographic memory and was studying at two levels above the norm. In other words she was smart, extremely smart.

'So…" She had come up for air, giving up on the drink bottle '…when's mum coming?'

Skylar had stayed in California; she got a job at the university that she studied at when she first moved there. She had accepted the job of teaching Advanced Physiology but now with all the classes and lectures she had to give to help the students for their mid terms, she couldn't possibly get away early enough to go with them. So she was meeting up with them in a few days.

It had been Skylar's idea to go back to Wills hometown. She had thought it would be nice idea to go back to Boston for a week or two to go and catch up with old friends and family, and to give Rhiannon and her self a break from school.

Will turned around so he could see her properly 'Good question, when IS mum coming? Well you can ask her that when she gets here.'

'Why would I wait until she got here to ask her when she'd get here? That is just stupid.'

Will chucked at her conclusion 'Exactly, so stop asking about it every time we pull over.' the next second a hamburger rapper hit him in the back of the head '…HEY little miss, do you want me to come back there?' he smiled at her short fuse as he went to grab her leg.

Avoiding his grasp she went for the coke bottle. 'Ok, ok, truce.' Will put his hands up in surrender 'Just put the bottle down slowly and no one gets hurt.' Annoyed Rhiannon threw it in the trunk of their hatchback with a huff.

'Good, now let's go find Morgan.' He started the car and drove off from the curb.


	2. Ch 2 To be stuck up

**Ch 2: To Be Stuck Up**

'What a grouch! I can' believe he is your brother dad. I mean he was mean and insensitive and not to mention cruel.' Rhiannon had her first taste of Morgan and she was right, the man had always been a little angry but what do you expect being a foster child and all.

'Yeah well,' Will shrugged 'maybe you'll like Chuckie a little more.' Will hoped that Chuck was still around, he didn't quite say good-bye when he left to find Skylar in California and hadn't spoken much over the years. Chuck had always stuck by Will, watching his back, looking after him and generally being Will's best mate. Chuck was a dying breed; you'll never meet another guy like him again.

'I doubt it.' Rhiannon said all in a huff. Morgan had called her a selfish little child who should stop acting all up her self. But being half delusional at the time, you can't really hold that against him.

Morgan had taken a turn for the worse, being close to 50. He had developed a genetic mental illness and had to be sedated to keep him from tearing the place apart. So now he went about his time just abusing people instead of the furniture. It was a sad sight for Will but it was even worse for Rhiannon.

'Oh come on, you'll love Chuckie. I promise.' -_that is if I can find him- _Will thought.


	3. Ch 3 Never start up a tab

**Ch 3: Never Start up a Tab**

After a bit of hunting it turned out that Chuck had found a job working at an old bar. This was great for the owner as his old age was catching up with him, and when the owner retired he gave it to Chuck as a promotion and a thank you gift.

Will and Rhiannon walked in but were stopped just short of the bar, Will had turned white.

'Ah, dad?' Rhiannon asked as she poked him in the ribs. 'You ok?' He was as pale as Snow White in a snowstorm.

Will shook his head to try and collect his bearings, and he chanced another look around. This was the bar where he had first met Skylar and he couldn't begin to figure out the chances that Chuck could have possibly owned this one. What were the odds in that?

'Um, yeah, I think so.' He shook his head and turned to look down at her; she really was so much like her mother that it was scary.

The woman behind the bar was talking with a few of the customers; she was middle aged, plump, smoking a cigarette and supporting the biggest hair-do Rhiannon had ever seen. She acted as if she knew the customers fairly well, looking at photos of loved one's and shouting them drinks. Will guessed she's been working for Chuck a while, but he was sure that his brother was around here somewhere.

'Excuse me!' Will yelled down to the woman in hope that she could hear him over the music. 'I'm looking for a Mr. Chuck Sullivan, do you know where I can find him?'

The she turned around but was hesitant at first to answer as she had never seen this bloke before. 'Who wants to know?'

Will thought this was a little odd because Chuck was never in any real trouble to warrant a caution to those looking for him, but he guessed things do change with time. 'I'm his brother, Will Hunting.'

* * *

'I never thought you would show up. Old Chuck used to rant on about how his youngest brother, Will, had gone on to bigger and better things. He was extremely proud.' The woman had led them in to the back room where they could talk in private.'"But then I thought that I would have met you as soon as you heard.' 

'Right, um, as soon as I heard about what? And why do you keep talking about him in past tense?' Will was unsure about what this woman was trying to tell him and her whole demeanor seemed withheld.

She went quiet but out of respect for her employer she decided to enlighten this poor guy. 'Chuck was the only casualty in the Boston bar shootings. They tore this place apart and Chuck ended up in the I.C.U. with a bullet in the back. The bullet got really close to his spinal cord, so close that they had no hope of trying to remove it. He gradually got better and they transferred him to a regular ward. A week later he took a turn for the worst.' She poured Will and her self a drink.

'He knew you'd flip your boat and go after the guys if you found out, so on his death bed he asked me to give you these when you came down to pay your respects.' The woman pulled out a bunch of letters, they were mostly old and ratty like they have been in an old draw collecting dust.

'So what you are saying is that Chuck didn't want me here when he needed me most…he just died without telling me!' In one moment Will's world came crashing down, his only family had gone to his grave without saying good-bye. His best mate left him in the dark and didn't tell him a thing, not one phone call or message. 'How can he just do this! After all we had been through and being family and all he wouldn't pick up the phone to say something!' He banged the table so hard with a full fist that even Rhiannon could hear him from the pool table out front. 'I didn't even get a letter for the funeral or the memorial service, son-of-a-!'

'Please, he meant to protect you and your new family.' She tried to get through to him as he stood up and hit a wall. 'He just didn't want to dig up any old memories that this place may have had for you.' Trying to calm him in this way wasn't having any effect as he hit the wall again so she thought a better angle may work better.

'Look I don't have enough cash to replace everything again so calm down!' Will turned to her realizing that he was out of line and didn't want to cause her any trouble. 'Now, this letter contains Chuck's last words. Do you want to read it or not?' She waved a letter in front of him as he sat down.

Will was silent. His best mate and brother had betrayed him by failing to tell him of this, but he couldn't deny him his final wish. As he opened the letter he noticed the others sitting next to the jug of beer.

'What are those others?' He asked hoping that these weren't other messages from his other brothers that may have passed on.

'Oh these?' She pointed to the stack of envelopes. 'These are from a man named 'Sean Maguire' and he aint dead, if that's what you are wandering, because we still get these once every so often.'

Sean Maguire, now that was a name that he hadn't heard in long while. Sean was the only person that ever took the time to try and help him, even when Will treated him like hell in the beginning. The only person who understood.

'Look I'll leave you too it, just give us a yell when your done.' She got up to leave but Will stopped her.

"Um, would you mind…?'

She put her hand up and smiled 'I'll keep an eye on your little one.' She left with out a further word.


	4. Ch 4 All Things Come in Three's

**Ch 4: All things Come in Three's**

Will didn't know how long he'd been sitting there thinking. Just thinking. Mainly about how Chuck felt extremely proud of himself at the time he wrote the letter, to be able to die trying to save his beloved bar and that he will miss all the good times they both had together. Will knew that Chuck won't be too far away and that he can't wait until they next meet.

Sean, on the other hand, had seen the world through the eyes of a blind man; he had committed every smell and taste to memory, apparently. Sean had taken on his challenge to Will and had smelt the Sistine Chapel to prove his ever-lasting point to 'live and not just exist in the world'.

Will, well he was able to over-come his fear of being loved to having two of the most beautiful creatures in the world by his side. A loving wife and daughter. A life that he can be proud of and one of the greatest families any one could ever ask for.

Three men

Three dreams

Three fulfilled lives.

'You know your eyes really can't pull off the 'blood shot look' very well.' A voice spoke from the shadows and yet it sounded familiar.

This voice resounded in his brain but Will couldn't fathom how the person this voice belonged to could possibly be there with him, by his side. This voice was one of comfort and understanding; it filled him with a sense of reassurance and belonging, but most of all he was happy of the fact that he wasn't alone.


End file.
